Studies are being performed on functional aspects of kidneys and individual nephron segments in patients and animals with normal renal function and with advanced chronic renal disease. Detailed studies are in progress on the nature and component parts of biological control systems concerned with the maintenance of homeostasis of sodium, potassium, magnesium and phosphate. Finally, studies on isolation and purification of natriuretic hormone are continuing.